The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly to panel mounted connector assemblies.
Radio frequency (RF) connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag deployment systems, and multimedia devices. The connector assemblies are typically coaxial cable connectors that are provided at the end of coaxial cables. However, at least some known RF connector assemblies are directly mounted to circuit boards.
In order to standardize various types of connector assemblies, particularly the interfaces for such connector assemblies, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
However, even with the catch and latch systems of the connector assemblies, problems, with maintaining a secure and reliable connection remain in known connector assemblies. For example, the connector assemblies may be used in harsh environments, such as in automotive environments, where the connector assemblies are subjected to vibrations arid other movements that strain the connection between the connector assemblies. The latch and catch systems have been known to fail and/or become unreliable. Additionally, in some applications, one of the connectors, typically the jack, may be permanently mounted to a panel, chassis, frame or other mounting structure of the automobile. Movement and vibration of the automobile is transferred directly to the connector mounted to the structure of the automobile, causing strain at the mating interface of the connectors.
A need remains for a connector assembly that may be securely mounted to a panel or other mounting structure in a cost effective and reliable manner. A heed remains for a connector assembly that provides a reliable connection between the connectors of the connector assembly.